Disco Stick
by You'll let me be your man
Summary: A club, a meddling Santana, a shy and heart broken Blaine, a cocky and confident Kurt, some Lady GaGa... Bottom!Blaine


** Disco Stick :**

Blaine entered the club, looking around shyly, looking for his lesbian friend, Santana. He went to the bar, hoping to catch her as she got herself a drink. He was uncomfortable, dressed in tight black, kind of leathery jeans, and white tank top under a black satin vest. For once, his hair was free of all product, 'The dark curls frame your face' Santana had said. 'You'll see, it should bring out your eyes !'

In all 22 years of his life, not once had he put a foot in a gay bar of any kind. Not once had he met a stranger, and hooked up. Not once had he let himself go, danced to the beat. Not once had he let sweat drip off his face. Not once had he closed his eyes, and let a man grab his hips, and grind into him. And that, Santana, queen of hooking-up, knew it. She knew it all.

_'It will be good for you Blainers ! Do you want to get over him ? I'm sure you do ! Well I know one single thing that will make you get over him... and quick !'_

He had looked at her, his eyes wide and bright and had uttered a single word : 'What ?'

_'Cock ! You need a cock so deep inside your ass, that you don't even know it. Admit it, you're a bottom !'_

And she had left him, all alone. She had taken her on, off, oh-on-again ! girlfriend's arm, had put it around her slim waist, had turned her head and said : 'I expect you to be at The Hummingbird at ten, on friday ! I'll find you and rip you to pieces, although not before shoving a butt-plug up your ass, if I don't see you there before eleven. See you !'

And here he was, sipping his cosmo, waiting patiently at the bar, looking around him, his foot tapping unconciously to the beat.

_'Let's have some fun this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick'_

'Hey there ! First time here ?' A voice said behind him, kind of girly, but with the rough edge of a smoker. He felt someone's shoulder against his and turned his head. He was met with soft, but chiselled features. Blue, but green eyes. A kind, but predatory smile. A slim waist, but broad shoulders. And all of this deliciously wrapped in carefully chosen, perfectly fitted, obviously designer clothes.

'Hi... Um, do you want a drink ?' Blaine said, deciding that he might as well take a chance.

'Yeah, a lemon vodka for me !' The gorgeous man said to the bartender, he turned back to Blaine with hooded eyes. 'My name's Kurt, what has you looking so lost ?' He asked.

'I'm Blaine, I was supposed to meet my friend, maybe you've seen her... Kinda tall, latina, gorgeous black hair... '

'Satan ?' Kurt interrupted him.

'That's Santana, actually, do you know her ?' Blaine asked after taking another gulp off his drink.

'Yeah, she's a regular, almost as regular as I am ! So I guess you're the sex-deprived gay friend she talked to me about !'

'I s'pose so...'

Kurt stood up, and took Blaine's hand, leading him to the dancefloor.

_'Let's play a love game, play a love game'_

'Come on, I'll show you a good time' Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear as they began dancing. Kurt brought Blaine's hand to his neck, and put his own to Blaine's waist, swaying and grinding, quickly becoming hot and sweating.

_'You've indicated your interest, I'm educated in sex yes'_

'Let me' Kurt said breathlessly against Blaine's cheek. Blaine threw his head back, letting Kurt mouth at the expanse of his neck.

_'Don't think too much just bust that dick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick'_

'Do you ?' Kurt asked as he cupped the back of Blaine's head.

'Wha-_aaah _?' Blaine moaned

'Wanna ride me ?' They both groaned and Blaine hissed 'Yessss'

Blaine brought their lips together, both opening their mouths for the other to plunge his tongue in. The kiss was a mess, and their lips were covered in saliva as they sucked on them.

They parted for air, and Blaine began threading through the mass of sweaty bodies.

_'The story of us it always starts the same, with a boy and a girl and huh and a game !'_

Once outside, they hailed a cab, and climbed in, Kurt muttered an address to the driver and returned his attention to Blaine. Roughly, the cab came to a stop, and they realized they were there. Blaine gave money to the driver and let Kurt drag him out.

* * *

'I want you soooo much, Kurt !' Blaine moaned again and again as he felt Kurt tugging on his top, his vest already discarded somewhere between the front door and the bed, he toed his shoes off and slid up the bed, his bare back making contact with the cool sheets. Kurt pressed his chest to his own, and cupped his ass before flipping them so that Blaine was on top.

Kurt took his pants off, tugging them and put his hands back on Blaine's now boxer-clad ass. He slipped his hand inside, teasing his crack, then his entrance.

Soon, they were naked, Blaine's bottom high in the air as he layed above Kurt on his hands and knees, their tongues playing outside their mouths.

Kurt's lubed fingers had found their way in Blaine's asshole when he began pleading for 'Mooore' 'Kuuuurt, pleaaaase !' As soon as Kurt's middle finger found Blaine's prostate, he jolted and sobbed.

'Pleaaase, K-kurt, I want youuuuuur co-ock !' Kurt looked for a condom, and rolled it as he inserted his pinkie, just to make sure Blaine would be okay.

Blaine slowly lowered himself on Kurt's throbbing dick,, and took a deep breath. He sat on Kurt's pelvis, thighs quivering and began rolling his hips slowly.

Kurt twined his fingers in Blaine's hair and gripped his soft cheek as they kissed sloppily. They panted half-words and moans into each other's mouths, both moving towards the other. Kurt thrust harder into Blaine, making his throat sore. They reconnected their mouths as they both climaxed, Blaine spurting thick cum between their stomachs, and Kurt filling the condom.

Blaine fell on top of Kurt as his hole released Kurt's softening cock. His breathing evened out, and Kurt enveloped him in his warm embrace.

* * *

**Again, thanks to Luxiecriss for writing a first version of it with me so long ago !**

**Hope you enjoyed this, go and visit my profile, you'll find another OS as well as a multi-chaptered fic (klaine all the way !) **

**leave me avreview, a PM, a drabble, a song, anything !**

**Thanks guys, xx**


End file.
